New Beginnings
New Beginnings 'is the first episode of [[Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil|'Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil.]]It premiered on April 8, 2012. Plot The episode begins with clown faced robbers stealing weaponry. Zombozo then walks in and tells them to hurry up so they go faster. Ben runs in and tells them to stop but Zombozo signals them to fire at ben telling him he knew Ben would come because he made an easy enough crime path to follow he then runs off and his villains then keep firing at Ben. Ben: Don't think so time to go hero. Ben then pushes down the omnitrix turning him into Cannonbolt. Clown Faced Robber: Oh no Zombozo never said anything about this. Cannonbolt: Really it should have been in the job description now your in my way boys its Cannonbolt time. Cannonbolt richoched off the wall hitting the three men one at a time until they were all defeated. Gwen and Rook ran in. Gwen: You could've waited for us but it looks like you have everything under control. Cannonbolt: Not yet guys Zombozo has the alien tech and is on the move gonna need a speedy guy for this He pushed down the omnitrix and turned into Fasttrack. Rook: Ben wait for us your not alone in this. Fasttrack: No time I have to get Zombozo keep up. Fasttrack then ran off. Gwen: Does he ever wait for us come on Rook. Meanwhile Fasttrack zooms around Bellwood looking for Zombozo only to find him on top of a building Fasttrack quickly runs up a wall with Gwen and Rook following via energy platforms. Zombozo: Hahahahaha with these Techadorian Zillinger Blasters. Ben as Fasttrack then appears with Gwen and Rook ready to attack only for Zombozo to begin firing. Gwen puts up a Mana shield. Gwen: I can't hold on it's to strong. Rook: I wont be able to hold him off either Ben. Fasttrack: I wont be able to dodge either for a fat old fart in a clown suit he is very quick these blast are fire based therefore. Ben as Fasttrack pushes the omnitrix again and turns into Articguana. Articguana: Bring.....it...on ....pops. Zombozo: You codfish you think you can defeat me. Zombozo began firing continuously but Articguana froze all the beams then the weaponry. Zombozo: Oh no their all frozen they'll never work again you fool I will destroy you. Zombozo then grabbed a giant mallet out of his pocket. Articguana: Do....you...really...think...that...hammer...can...defeat...me. Articguana then shoots a massive blast of ice against Zombozo which envelops him in ice freezing him and then turns back to ben. Ben: That should hold him thanks for the help guys calling plumber in this quadrant to take Zombozo into custody Ben out. Gwen: Help you never let us do anything stop acting like a loner and let us pitch in. Rook: She is right ben we are not useless. Ben: Sorry guys I just wanted to defeat him come on I'll make up for it with some smoothies lets go guys. Meanwhile a spacehip approaches Earth. Khyber: This planet is beautiful once I exterminate the Human race and take down it's protector I will rule this world im coming for you Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Meanwhile Ben and co are at Mr Smoothies. Ben: Come on Gwen give me a break I bought you a smoothie. Gwen: First of all this smoothy tastes like Cat food secondly I havent' forgiven you. Ben: Why not. Rook: Because you completely ignored us during the chase oh yeah please don't do that again. Gwen: Look Ben im sorry ever since Kevin left I haven't been in it. Ben: Well it's not my fault he went ot Osmos V to learn how to control his powers. Ben: You two need to calm down before......BAAAANNGG. Ben: What was that. Gwen: It came from the Orphanage come on. Ben and co ran to the Orphanage only to find it in ruin and most of the children deceased. Ben: This is terrible who would do this. Suddenly a giant figure came out of the Orphanage. Rook: You did this. Khyber:Yes I did I am Khyber soon to be ruler of this planet and its lustrous elements neal before me plumber and bring ben 10 to me. Ben: Right here ugly lets do it Rook Gwen help the wounded. Ben and Rook Battled Khyber. Rook flew on his jet pack and blasted him with his Omega Blaster knocking him to the ground and ben turned into XLR8 to fight. Gwen healed some of the wounded until she came across a little girl she appeared wounded greatly. Gwen healed her and she came to. Gwen: Hello im Gwen im here to help you. Christine: Im Christine please help me. Gwen: I will come on. Rook and XLR8 appear to not do any damage. Khyber then blasts them with a blast of wind into a building. XLR8: We are not getting anywhere with this guy Rook. Rook: Now he appears to be able to control the elements. XLR8: well he won't control me. XLR8 ran up to Khyber only to be blasted by his electrokinesis ability and changes back unconcious. Khyber: Ben 10 is defeated the world is mine haahahahahahahaah. Christine ran away from Gwen up to Khyber Christine: You evil man you hurt my friends. Khyber: What is this a survivor you burn with the rest of humanity. Khyber shot blasts of fire at Christine incinerating her. Khyber: hahahahahah. Gwen: How could you. Rook: MURDERER. Out of his rage Rook began throwing grenades that exploded on impact blasting him away. Gwen threw energy disks at his face and body doing major damage. Khyber: I will not be defeated. Ben: Are you sure. Ben then pushed down the Omnitrix turning into Eatle. Khyber: You think a puny Oryctini will defeat me I will rule the Rivers the Mountains the Sky and the Vegetation. Eatle: Well Tree hugger how about a fight to the finish. Khyber: I will destroy you. Khyber Bended rocks and through them continuously at Eatle but Eatle ate them all and his fin began charging until he had to fire. Eatle: Surprise. Khyber: What. Eatle blasted Khyber through several buildings defeating him Ben then turned human. Khyber: I will return Ben 10 you have not seen the last of me. He then teleported into his ship and flew off. Ben: Wow we make a pretty good team you guys are right together where unstoppable im ready to face whatever comes our way its just a new beginning. Major Events *Cannonbolt, Articguana, Fasttrack,XLR8 and Eatle make their first Re-appearance *Khyber is introduced *The team meet an orphan girl but she is killed by Khyber *Zombozo returns Character Debut *Khyber Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Christine(Death) Villains *3 Clown masked robbers *Zombozo *Khyber Aliens Used * Cannonbolt (First Re-appearance) *Fasttrack (First Re-appearance) *Articguana (First Re-appearance) *XLR8 (First Re-appearance) *Eatle (First Re-appearance) Trivia *This is the first episode to Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil. *This episode contains the first deaths in the series so far. *Kevin is revealed to be training on Osmos V Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Bad Grammar